


Octopuses Are Fine Too

by Proskenion



Series: Young Theon in Pyke [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proskenion/pseuds/Proskenion
Summary: Alannys has a gift for little Theon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> This is a One-Shot about young Theon in Pyke. I hope you will like it! :)  
> Btw, I'm sorry if I make mistakes, English is not my first language and I'm not used to write in english...

« Look what I’ve brought you. » said Alannys to his son. 

Theon looked up with curiosity. When he saw the little ship his mother was holding, his eyes sparkled with wonder. The toy was small and delicate, all made in dark wood, except for the sails which were made with purple satin. 

“Is it for me?” the four years old boy asked.  
“Yes, I had it made for you”. 

Theon jumped to hug his mother giggling with pleasure. Alannys received him in her arms, laughing. 

“This is your first ship” she said. “Before you get old enough to have a big one to lead, take great care of it.”  
“Yes mother!” Theon replied. 

Suddenly, his eyes widened as an idea struck his mind, and he exclaimed with joy and pride: 

“But, that means I’m a captain now!”  
“Yes, you are” Alannys replied, amused. “My little captain!” 

She kissed him on his cheek and put him on the ground softly. He immediately began to run around the room, already playing with his new toy. Alannys smiled. 

“And how will you name it?” she asked. “All captains name their ship.” 

Theon stopped and turned toward her. The expression on his face got very serious as he thought about which name he could actually choose. It was a very important matter, a major one indeed. Alannys could not help but smile with amusement. 

“The Flying Octopus” Theon finally said, smiling.  
“Oh. Why is that?”  
“Because…” Theon began, suddenly hesitant. “An octopus is like a small kraken, right?”  
“Yes” Alannys answered, waiting for more explanation.  
“And…” Theon continued in a shy tone. “Our house sigil is a kraken. But I’m too young to be a kraken now.”  
“Why do you say that?” Her mother asked with sudden concern. 

Theon lowered his gaze before answering in a low voice: 

“That’s what Rodrick and Maron told me…” 

Alannys sighed. It seemed that her elder sons had been teasing their young brother again. She crouched in front of Theon and she said: 

“Listen to me. Your name is Theon Greyjoy, and all Greyjoys are krakens, no matter how old they are. Don’t let your brothers… Well, don’t worry too much about what they say, they’re just teasing, right? They don’t actually mean to hurt you…” 

Theon nodded slowly. Then, he looked at his small ship toy and smiled. 

“I name it The Flying Octopus all the same” he said firmly. “Octopuses are fine too.”

He smiled at her mother and she smiled in return. She got up and she stroked his hair gently before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> I hope you liked it ^^'  
> I love writting young Theon, so I will propably write more about him in Pyke. Hope you enjoy it as much as I do!


End file.
